Late Night Conversation Edited
by bitesize
Summary: Late Night Convo with a little added flavour by a fellow fanfic author SykoShadowRose.:


Hey guys this is basically Late Night Conversation edited and with a little added input from a fellow author SykoShadowRose…big thanks for helping me out with this one. So I guess this is kind of a collaboration. We hope u like it.

--------------------------------

Late Night Conversation

--------------------------------

Caleb was on his way down to the gym pool to make his usual laps and get his mind off of things. His mind revolved around the thought that Pouge was ascending in a couple of weeks. Caleb loved his best friend dearly and honestly couldn't fathom what his life would be like without Pouge by his side to keep him grounded. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the distant sound of splashing and wondered who would be doing laps at this time of night.

He walked into the gym and was greeted by the sight of his two 'brothers' Reid and Tyler. Reid was in the water completely. Tyler looked like he had just climbed out and was sitting on the side on the pool with his legs in the water. Caleb walked over to the two slowly. His body felt heavy to him from his thoughts weighing down on him.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Caleb asked casually, trying his best to mask the worry in his voice that still remained due to his contemplation of Pouge.

"Nothing much, just fancied a mid-night swim, you here to join us?" Reid turned to the older teen so he could look at him. His blue eyes sharpened on Caleb's distracted expression. Caleb entertained the thought at first but then decided it was best to go back to his dorm room after mulling about it for a few moments. He needed to try to get some sleep.

"Nah, thanks Reid. I'm gonna head back up to the dorms." He offered a half-hearted smile. Turning back the way he came, Caleb waved over his shoulder at his 'brothers' calling back a warning for them not to get into trouble.

"Alright man." Reid replied with a shrug. He had no intentions of getting in to trouble tonight. The blond sent a glance over to his brunette comapion. Tyler was watching Caleb's retreating back. The look in his eyes told Reid that Tyler had also noticed Caleb's distance.

Reid turned back to Tyler getting the other's attention. "So what was his problem?"

"I think the fact that it's Pouge's birthday in a couple weeks is really getting to him. You know he feels the need to protect all of us." Tyler said thoughtfully. He dropped back into the water beside the blond. Dunking under for a second to readjust to the temperature faster.

Reid smirked at that comment and waited for Tyler to resurface before replying. "Yeah- especially Pouge." Tyler immediately picked up on the tone Reid spoke the words in. Almost as if he was implying something.

"What do you mean Reid?" Tyler asked giving his friend a looked filled with- almost- innocent curiosity. He had a good idea what Reid was hinting at but refused to jump to conclusions.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you don't see it. Caleb's in love with Pouge. Matter of fact- I think Pouge feels the same way about him too, but he's just trying to hide it with Kate. Just like Caleb was trying to hide it with Sarah. They just need to admit it to each other and stop pretending like it's not there." Tyler's heart skipped a beat at hearing Reid say those words. _Is Reid really okay with that kind of thing?_ Tyler asked himself silently. He just said it so openly, so calmly- like the fact that Caleb and Pouge might be gay and in love didn't bother him at all. Tyler couldn't help but wonder whether or not Reid was in a way trying to say that he was okay with the whole gay concept.

Tyler swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, and turned away from his friend to stare at the water. "Well, sometimes it's hard to tell people how you feel Reid." He offered in Caleb and Pouge's defense. As well as his own.

Truth was Tyler had harbored feelings for the blond for years now, but was absolutely sure that Reid wouldn't feel the same way about him. So he kept his mouth shut about it and contented himself with sneaking looks at the blond when he thought he wasn't looking. Tyler leaned back against the edge of the pool, wishing they were in their dorm room so he would have something to distracted him and keep him from fidgeting.

Reid noticed his friend's sudden inability to look him in the eye. He looked closer and caught the small hint of his cheeks flushing. This gave Reid the tiniest bit of hope that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't wrong to feel the way he felt about Tyler. And that maybe Tyler felt the same way. He began to drift closer to Tyler in the water.

"Well, Ty, don't you think that if you feel strongly about someone, if you like them, that you shouldn't have to hide your feelings, that you should be able to tell them. To love them…" His voice was quiet and soft while he spoke. It became quieter and softer until it trailed off.

By the time Reid was finished with his statement he was standing directly in front of Tyler, who still had his eyes glued to the water of the pool. Tying his best to avoid his friend's stare, Tyler also struggled to hide his nervousness.

Tyler found himself fascinated by the way Reid's pale skin glistened in the water, it was hypnotizing to see the muscles ripple across his chest. Tyler suddenly became aware of just how close his friend was standing to him and felt a shiver run through his body. He could feel his blood starting to burn just by the image of the blond in front of him. The youngest warlock decided that he needed to get out of this position quickly before his arousal became evident.

Reid could see Tyler's toned body slightly trembling. He could hear the amount of effort his friend was putting into keeping his breath steady. Tyler tried his best to maneuver past Reid to get to the stairs out of the water, but Reid caught his arm and pushed him back against the side of the pool.

Reid proceeded to press his body flush against Tyler's, his lips grazing the brunette's ear. He could feel Tyler's heartbeat racing from where their chests were pressed together. "Don't you agree baby boy? Don't you think people should be allowed to show the ones they love just how much they love them, to touch them, to hold them …" Reid's hand began sliding up Tyler's arm. "… to tell them"

"Reid…" The name came out as more of sigh than Tyler intended it to. "Reid, what are you doing?" Reid's lips found there way to Tyler's neck, kissing and nibbling, his hands slid their way down Tyler's sides to his hardening member.

"I'm doing exactly what you want me to do Ty. I'm doing what I've been dying to do for as long as I can remember." The third warlock ground his hips into the younger's. "I'm doing what I never believed I would have the chance to." Reid smiled at Tyler's dazed look. "I'm loving you." He finished, kissing the younger warlock deeply. The blond's thoughts traveled to Caleb's warning. Okay so maybe he might get in trouble tonight after all- if they got caught anyways. But when he pulled back from the kiss and attached his mouth to Tyler's neck- with every intent to mark his newly claimed property- Tyler's moans made him decide that it was worth the risk.


End file.
